Fifth Season
by Omano-chan
Summary: Hayato has planned a perfect Christmas to spend with Ryuu for the first time as a couple. But in a blink of an eye it all goes wrong. But then suddenly Ryuu turns up to save the day... X-mas fic, rated for later chapters, HayaRyuu, please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fifth Season  
>(basically I just needed a title, and I was just watching Akanishi Jin's PV of Seasons for about the thousandth time, and the title of another song of hisjust popped up in my mind, and decided that it'd suit it ^^)<p>

**Pairing: **RyuuXHayato

**Author's note: Well, nice to see you again! ^^ I'm here with a fic for the holidays, and I hope that I'll finish it till it ends XD I swear I will! But this is my first fanfiction like this, rated for later chapters... Although I'm not very good at writing, since I'm rather an "artist" someone who draws and can't express the pictures from her head in words as they are intended... So please share your opinion with me, so that I could improve! ^^**

**Oh, yeah, and I don't own anything, the fic is just the production of my overworked fantasy after my first exams XD**

**Thank you very much and enjoy reading!  
>Merry X-mas everyone!<strong>

_**Fifth season**_

**Part 1**

Hayato felt a bit uneasy as he sighed, after glancing through the window for about the thousandth time in the last ten minutes.

The sky stretched out over the city in a hopeless shade of grey, cold and still damp from the morning fog. It was a hell of a December! He really did want a great Christmas for this year! But unfortunately everything was missing right in that moment. And there's no gain saying that he was getting depressed.

It would be their first Christmas with Ryuu as a couple. And Hayato had his perfect plans to make the holiday perfect. He even managed to get rid of his family. (Which wasn't such a big deal, since his father couldn't make it home for this time, because he had to go away again, and after they'd got down with the presents with Taku after he arrived home from school, his brother went to one of his friends, to stay over for a while. So he didn't have to feel uncomfortable about it.) He'd cleaned the house the day before, and even prepared something really delicious for dinner. All in all everything looked perfect.

At first it was only Ryuu missing. He didn't show up, although he invited him to come over as soon as he could. Which meant immediately in Hayato's dictionary, even though it looked like it meant something different in Ryuu's.

But later _everything_ went missing...

Then later, after Hayato got home to finish everything (he still remembered he had to buy some decoration for the dinner table, to make it really nice and attractive) everything turned out like a nightmare. The whole house was in a mess, and everything disappeared what he had prepared with the sweat of his brows.

And he didn't know what on earth might have happened!

That would make anyone depressed.

And the great Yabuki Hayato was no exception. At first he felt breaking the furniture in desperation, but he rather chose to just fall to the couch and turn on the TV. He wouldn't have enough patience and time to clear up this mess.

So he sat there, with cell-phone in hand, even expecting that Ryuu'd call him to deny the visit or even to break up with him. He wouldn't be surprised after all of _this_...

So he sat there, nearly in tears, as the sky started to get darker and Ryuu still didn't turn up at his door.

As the door silently opened Hayato looked like a stubborn kid pouting on the couch with huge gleaming eyes. And the sight drew a small tender smile onto Ryuu's lips.

Because it was the redhead who stood in the doorway. And took his time that Hayato hasn't recognized his presence and he finally had some time to study his love in peace for some time.

And what he saw just made him wonder how could he not recognize earlier how beautiful his best friend was and that he wanted him on a different way from just being friends.

Hayato's expression slowly changed and melted. The pout disappeared, his features smoothed, and now he looked like the most beautiful adult Ryuu could have ever imagined. Calm and a bit melancholic, but that also added to his beauty – the dark eyes half lidded, staring out the window with hope glittering under the fluttering dark eyelashes and the proud arch of eyebrows. Soft lips parted and slightly touching his long fingers as he rested his chin in his palm.

He could have adored this sight so much longer, but unfortunately they didn't have all time on earth just now.

"You can always surprise me, how beautiful you are" he mumbled softly, breaking the silence.

Hayato nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Ryuu's voice. His head snapped in his direction, and stared at the redhead as if a dream had come true in front of his eyes. He wasn't even sure if he heard right what Ryuu had just said he was so happy and surprised to finally see him in his doorway. (He always forgot that he gave him keys for his place...)

"Yaaa~ Ryuu-chan!" He exclaimed with childish happiness and jumped up from his seat and rushed toward the teen. Ryuu just made a face and let Hayato hug him tight and press their lips together in a clumsy sloppy kiss. Then Ryuu gently pushed Hayato away and the corner of his lips turned upward in a sly smile as he saw the puzzled expression on the brunette's face.

"Go and pack your things" he demanded, but on a way that indicated that in 5 minutes Hayato will be ready to leave no matter where.

However, that took the said teen some time to realize what he's supposed to do in that particular next five minutes.

Hayato stared at him with huge eyes. He obviously doubted what he heard.

"W-why?"

"Just because." Ryuu stated firmly and took Hayato by the arm and turned him to face his room and pushed him into the right direction. "You have five minutes."

"But Ryuu~!" Hayato whined. "I know that the whole house is a mess, and it isn't really visible that I really did plan a perfect Christmas, but you just can't throw me out of _my _house!" However Ryuu didn't say a word, just strolled calmly to the couch and occupied his previous place there, looking bored and disgusted as he glanced at the TV. They both hated these sloppy movies around Christmas.

"Hey, Ryuu! Are you listening to me?" the brunette crossed his arms on his chest and pouted again. "Why should I pack? And for how long?... Hey! Earth to Ryuu!"

The redhead didn't even glance up.

"Fine. So you won't tell me. Not really nice at X-mas, you know."

"You have 4 minutes remaining." Ryuu stated, smiling good in himself upon the dumbfounded expression he saw on Hayato's face reflected in the darkened TV screen.

After some consideration, Hayato decided, it was better to do what Ryuu said. Maybe it'd turn out well. Anything could be better than his morning and afternoon after all if he was with Ryuu.

Exactly after four minutes they stepped out of the flat and Ryuu locked the door quickly, and still before Hayato had the chance to start complaining and asking about where they're going and so, he took his chance and tied his scarf around the brunette's eyes, and silenced his protesting yelp with a kiss on the lips. Then he grabbed his hand and dragged Hayato after himself through to the train-station, and no matter what, Ryuu didn't let Hayato get rid of the blindfold.

Hayato could only feel, that they were finally in a dry and warm place, and Ryuu sat him down in a comfortable seat and plopped down beside him after he'd arranged their luggage (which consisted of two backpacks at all). But the blindfold remained at its place. Ryuu slapped his hand away all the time he tried to get it off. After ten minutes on the train, Ryuu grabbed both of his hands in his, and didn't let go until they arrived.

Hayato had no chance to find out where the hell Ryuu had dragged him. He missed the name from the loud-speaker when they got off, because he nearly fell through some suitcase that a jerk left in his way. Ryuu just chuckled at his swearing and helped him up and led him to a car and shoved him onto the front seat and he took the driver seat.

The engine burred obediently as he turned the keys and they finally took off for the last part of their journey.

"Wow! I didn't know you can drive" Hayato wondered in awe, yet he clutched to the seat – just to be absolutely sure. He really felt uncomfortable this blind.

"I'm full of surprises..." Ryuu murmured softly with a smirk in his voice.

* * *

><p>tbc<p>

**Author's note: What do you think so far? Please share it with me! I really do appreciate it!  
>And if you want to see with your own eyes what I tried to visualize when I wrote about Hayato, take a look at Jin's PV Seasons! He just looks like that! :) It does worth a watch ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: second part. Hayato finally gets his X-mas present from Ryuu.  
>Still in the need of some feedback! please!<strong>

**HayaRyuu, probably pretty OOC, it's your turn to decide ;)**

**And still don't own anything, just the concept and the story is the production of my post-exam fantasy XD**

_**Fifth season**_

**Part 2**

They didn't talk until Ryuu stopped the engine and helped Hayato out of the car. Hayato couldn't deny that he felt uneasy that the control of the flow of happenings has slipped out of his hands. But Ryuu had lots of fun seeing that. Yet he was happy that Hayato couldn't see it on his face. He didn't want to hurt his lover, but he really looked cute and much more adorable in such a vulnerable state. However the sight he just saw when he entered the brunette's place took his breath away and made his heart hammer in his chest as if it wanted to break out whenever the sight reappeared before his mind's eyes.

"Okay. Time for you to see" he announced and the moment he turned to Hayato, ha saw that the brunette has already torn his blindfold from his eyes and was twinkling in the sudden light. And of course as soon as his eyes got used to the changed lights, his jaw dropped.

He felt something strange under his feet as they stepped out of the car, something that hasn't been there at his place on the streets. And surprised he saw that it was snow. SNOW! Around them everything was covered in a thick white blanket. The air was fresh and clear, the dark night sky stretched out with billions of tiny shining spots strewn upon it, and in front of them there was the place of his dreams. It was a small cottage house with a small stoop, and through all of its windows there was light swelling into the chilly night.

Hayato felt joy spreading through his veins warming his frozen limbs, but he still couldn't believe it was real! He could have jump up and down, around the house like a child, then when he got tired and laughed out so much, his lungs hurt from the cold, he'd throw himself onto the virgin white cover of snow just staring at the twinkling eyes of the place and the stars...

He must have fallen asleep on the couch and dreaming this wonder!

"Are you planning to freeze here?" Ryuu asked and pinched Hayato's frozen nose.

That hurt! So that meant, he wasn't dreaming! All things were real!

Ryuu just laughed at the glare Hayato sent him and took the lead into the house. He didn't feel his ears and nose now. He hated cold...

And Ryuu's swaying hips snapped Hayato out of the last wave of his stupor and immediately headed after the redhead – the one who fulfilled his dreams.

As they stepped inside, Hayato gasped and hugged Ryuu from behind as strong as he could, not minding if he broke the redhead. The sight of the couple was priceless – in the door that still lingered open behind Hayato, the brunette's joyful childish face buried in the crook of the redhead's neck, his faltering words and fragments of laughter muffled in the cool yet soft skin. And on the other hand there was Ryuu, half way out of his coat with a surprised puzzled expression on his face, having problems to stand on his own two feet as Hayato jumped at him.

The house was as nice from the inside as it was from the outside, however it was warmer and had nicer colours. They stepped into the large living room that was open together with the kitchen and dining area. It had wainscot all over the walls and the ceiling and at the backside, just across them there was a fireplace, and in it happy flames burnt the logs shining warmth and light. In front of the hearth stood a couch with pillows, looking cosy and perfect for cuddling with the love of your life. Not far away there were two doors – one probably leading to the bedroom and another to the bathroom.

The whole place just looked exactly like the home he would explain to Ryuu that would be his dream-house to live with him when they graduate and have the chance to move in together. Although he always thought bitterly that it was just a very nice dream – a pleasant dream to talk about, while watching Ryuu's face for the soft signs of a gentle smile and the tenderness that shone from his usually icy cold eyes; but one that would never come true. He always wondered if such a house was existing in Japan for them to afford.

And now here they were. Hayato knew that Ryuu loved him – otherwise he would just beat the life out of him whenever he tried to kiss him, not to mention making love to him, but it would have never crossed his mind that the redhead would do such thing for him! He even wondered if Ryuu was paying attention to his blabbering about his plans for the future.

"So I take, this is it?" Ryuu twisted his neck to see Hayato in the face.

"It is" Haytao said breathlessly. Ryuu showed him such a tender smile that made his stomach do a back-flip. "Thank you, Ryuu!"

Ryuu let out a soft chuckle of pleasure, that he could make his lover so happy.

"But I don't think you want to spend the whole night freezing in the doorway."

"Ah – hai!" Hayato snapped to his senses suddenly, and with clumsy movements he let go of Ryuu to step back and close the door.

After he managed to gain back his balance, Ryuu finally took off his coat while the brunette obviously had problems locking the door.

"What about a bath?" he suggested with a glance at Hayato that made him swallow hard and he felt his cheeks heating up.

Ryuu just chuckled again and headed toward one of the closed doors at the back. On his way Hayato's eyes hungrily followed all his movements: his hypnotizing swinging narrow hips, the way he placed elegant step after step, as his long fingers took a hold of the bottom of his jumper to pull it over his head then to drop it to the floor perfunctorily, and then as those fingers slid among the silky locks of hair to organize them back to their place. Hayato hasn't realized that he was staring at Ryuu with mouth hanging wide open, as if he had just seen him for the very first time doing such things, until the object of his adoration turned slightly and glanced at him with mischief gleaming in his eyes, well-aware of Hayato's eyes on him.

Then he disappeared behind the door – but leaving it suggestively slightly open.

Hayato felt like a dork that he could be led by the nose (or by some other particularly sensitive organ) that easily, but he loved these games, these scenes Ryuu presented him. And that beautiful red demon could always seduce him.

But he could only collect himself after all of these shock effects when he caught a glimpse of Ryuu leaning in to open the tap, offering up a perfect view of his well-formed pretty ass through the crack of the door.

Hayato finally gained back his consciousness and with a sly smile on his face he walked after the redhead, keeping his eyes on his prey.

When he entered the room, Ryuu was still in the same position, watching as the water filled the tub pouring into it some bathing oil and a nice scent of spring flowers filled up the room and their nostrils. Hayato's arm snaked around Ryuu's slender waist and nestled to his back, rubbing his hips to Ryuu's ass and placed a soft kiss onto his nape. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of the other body against his and the way it reacted to his. But the thing he loved the most was the sound he earned from Ryuu as he went on planting small kisses on the backside of his neck and the upper part of his spine, nibbling at the pale skin. He loved when Ryuu purred in his arms, and even more when he stretched – gouging his back and pushing his hips back. His kitten made Hayato sigh in bliss.

"I thought you'd only stare for the rest of the night" Ryuu murmured to Hayato's temple.

"It's not my fault" Hayato answered on a hoarse voice, taking his turn of kissing and biting on the other's neck. "You just offer a too good view not to stare, you know" and to emphasize his words he ran his hand along Ryuu's side and bit on the flesh beneath his ear stronger, that made the man in his arms sigh.

"I don't want to ruin your mood, but it's supposed to be a bath, not sex." Ryuu had to make desperate efforts so that his voice wouldn't tremble from the weight of lust that was about to encroach his senses –

"It's not _sex_" Hayato corrected as he started nibbling on one earlobe "_It's making love._"

His breath brushed against Ryuu's skin, and that would be enough to make him go crazy– especially with Hayato at the very perfect place to be, just maybe a bit closer in between his thighs and that would be absolutely perfect.

But his influence over Hayato was granted only until he finds out what influence he has on Ryuu's body and senses.

"Hayato, please" Ryuu said on a soft voice, and with a trembling hand he reached out to turn off the tap. "Christmas is not about that... Ahh... Hayato... give me this as a present!"

Hayato was defeated. He knew very well, that if he didn't want to destroy this perfect night, he couldn't say no to Ryuu. Especially if he asked him like _that_. He just couldn't resist that tone.

With a pout on his face, Hayato placed a last kiss to Ryuu's nape and turned him in his arms.

"And you expect me to have a bath with you like _this_? How can you want me to see you – having you naked in that tub and not making love to you?" he asked sulkily.

"I trust your survive instincts" Ryuu answered with gleaming eyes as he caressed Hayato's cheek with one hand and kissing him on the lips deeply.

Ryuu loved watching Hayato when he took off his clothes, but he loved it even more, undressing him, enjoying as the delicious skin got revealed under his touch inch by inch. Between tender kisses and low moans their hands roamed over the other's body, exploring it again every curve as a new phenomenon – finding new tensed and softly trembling muscles under their palms.

It always made Ryuu sigh in bliss as he ran his hand along Hayato's collarbone and the feeling of his shoulder perfectly fitting in his palm sent shivers down his spine and as Hayato bit down his neck, he eagerly arched his back and his head rolled back to offer up more place for his boyfriend's seductive lips. Ryuu's hands found their further way under Hayato's shirt and draw circles on the abs of his stomach. Oh how much he loved it when the brunette groaned whenever he licked his way down from his nipples to his navel and how adorably he could fight then beg Ryuu to move lower...

After long moments Ryuu could finally lean back a little to marvel his lover: His lips swollen, shining and rosy red from kissing, his dark chocolate eyes glittered in a beautiful tempting shade of black from under his extremely messy and sexy bangs. Along the curve of his neck there were well visible love-marks Ryuu had left, earning so many delicious moans. His eyes eagerly roamed along the line of his shoulders, well-toned, strong chest, down his stomach and smiled at the twin-marks he had left on both sides of his belly button. And he just couldn't suppress a shiver at the sight of his pale hands on Hayato's hips, the curve of the bone and muscles deliciously exposed for his hungry eyes; the brunette's pants unbuttoned and pulled down only hold in place by the bulge in his boxers.

"You also like to stare, don't you?" Hayato noted in a husky voice, his breath brushing against Ryuu's neck.

Taking advantage of the redhead's sudden unability to protest, Hayato yanked him closer and finally unbuckled his belt and got his jeans slid down the slender legs and under Hayato's experienced hands Ryuu's boxers followed soon. Ryuu moaned at the new sensation of being naked and pressed against the heated body of his lover and the other's tongue invaded his mouth eagerly dominating and conquering every inch of the warm cavern.

Ryuu couldn't pull out any longer if he wanted to stick to his principle and didn't want (although he did indeed) this bathing to turn out into a heated lovemaking session, he had to act quick and get themselves seated in the tub as soon as possible, before he himself gets too horny to keep a single sane thought...

tbc

**Author's note: Merry Christmas everyone! What happens next, I leave up to your fantasies for a while... Have to crawl back and get some presents done for my family... soo To be continued after this whole stuff is done :S**

**^.^**


End file.
